The Garage Guys
by DJ PROF. DUKE
Summary: yay this story is back on the market. anyway just a story about the how GG's start off in the original game and will eventually move on to jsrf. if you want a better summary read the story.
1. just another day reedited

"Just another day…." Beat sighed. He was sitting on a bench staring at the sky watching the slow clouds wander aimlessly, waiting for another day of the same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, catch the bus (or if he missed run) to school, stay for detention, walk home, eat dinner, and sleep. Beat closed his eyes and leaned his head back, feeling gravity start to pull at him.

After a few minutes Beat heard a weird noise, he straightened his head and listened, suddenly he realized what the sound was, it was screaming! Twisting in his seat he looked over his shoulder at the cause of the commotion, two young kids on weird skates, one with a cap that covered his eyes and another, (a girl maybe?) who seemed to have a little obsession with stripes were plowing through an overly congested space in the station, causing all the other people to jump back usually with a scream or insults. But the two kids didn't seem to care; in fact they seemed to enjoy it! They were constantly smiling and laughing, grinding benches and rails that had people sitting on them or standing near them.

Then Beat noticed another something weird each time they passed a pole or an overly large wall they left some kind of poster behind them. Beat noticed these posters were extremely detailed yet free… he couldn't take his eyes off of either of the seemingly crazy smiling kids.

When he heard another sound that was obviously unrelated to the kids, Beat turned his head and saw a bus leaving the station. While this was a normal occurrence at the popular terminal, this sight agitated Beat extremely. That's right it was the bus he took to school.

"SHIT!!!" Beat ran after the bus with a furtive glance back at the laughing teens. Who were also leaving the station, but from the other side.

"Man, what a shitty day…." Beat walked along, annoyed at the suspension slip in his back pocket that that overly righteous teacher seemed fit to give him. Beat stood in the road and adopted one of those whiny "I'm-a-little-bitch" tones of voice, "ONE MORE TARDY FROM YOU, YOU LITTLE DELIQUENT, AND YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!!" "HA… like that freaking matters the rents would just send me to another school, and another, and another, and yet again another. They don't care just as long as I'm not with them. Besides the only thing waiting for me at home is a few packs of mouse chewed ramen." Beat began to walk slowly again and wondered what he would do for his suspension. At least tomorrow he would get to work.

Beat didn't mind work; actually he kind of enjoyed it. Beat's work was the most famous pizza joint in Tokyo-to, mainly for it's "10 minute or, it's free" slogan, this was especially extreme because it stayed ten minutes no matter where in Tokyo-to the pizza was ordered, even though it was based in Shibuya. Since Beat didn't have a car or bike, and the busses being unreliable, he was forced to run every delivery, not that he'd complain! Beat loved running. He always had energy and he loved finding all the little secret places in Tokyo-to, he loved doing everything he could to shave off a few seconds, or even a few nano-seconds! (Because y'know every little bit adds up!!) And even though every pizza he couldn't deliver came out of his pay, he loved the job. And he was starting to rack up some pretty big dough.

It was starting to get really late, even the bright, almost endless day of Shibuya-cho. Beat had just made it back to the station, which was now almost deserted; he looked around at the few shops still open and the people wandering around. Then he noticed one of the posters left by those kids. He moved closer and realized, on closer inspection, that they weren't posters they were tags…

TAGS?!?!?! Beat almost dropped when he realized what he was looking at. He had heard on the news what graffiti in a neighborhood meant! What was it the news called them? Rudies? Yah that's it. All Beat knew about them was what news reported, rudies were vicious gangsters that tried to control the city. While there were numerous reports of beatings and killings no one actually saw any of these acts though unconscious bodies in weird outfits were sometimes found all around Tokyo-to, although the tags were something no one could deny, they were everywhere.

Beat had joined a rudie gang once, (or at least they said they were) but one day he returned to the base with some drinks, only to find every member unconscious and a message painted on the wall that read "POSERS!" Beat never really minded the gang getting beat down, all they ever did was rob the shops and use him as a gopher, in fact Beat couldn't remember if they even made a single tag…

Beat crouched down and looked wildly around him. Now wasn't the time for memories, the rudies could still be around and he wasn't going to be some body found in the waters of Kogane-cho. Beat began to run in the direction of his house, every sound a potential attack, every movement was someone trying to catch him; Beat frantically wove between alleyways, jumped trashcans, and crawled through holes in fences and boards.

Faster than Beat had ever before, he made it home. He got inside and slammed the door, locking it as he pressed his back to the door and let it support him as he slid to the floor. His heart was pounding and he was covered in sweat. But a minute passed and he was almost back to normal, still sitting on the door.

*BANG!!*

All at once Beat's heart was back up. The loud noise in the alley had caused him to jump from his previous position; however he had lost his balance and was now sitting again this time facing the door.

He waited, and nothing happened, then suddenly…

*skritch, skritch*

Beat heard the scratching on the door and jumped slightly, "H-HEY whoever's there, get lost!!"

*skritch, skritch*

There it was again!! Beat got up slowly and moved to the door, it had no peephole so in order to see outside he had to open the door, and look. "O-Okay man whoever is at the door; back off! I got a gun, and I'll use it if I have to!!" Beat hoped the lie would help scare whoever it was trying to kill him.

He slowly reached for the knob and grabbed it, unlocking the door and placing his foot at the base as he did; he cracked the door a little and looked out…

But there was nothing, Beat relaxed and little, then freaked when he felt a slight pressure on the opposite side of the door. He looked down and saw a small, black… thing. It just sat there until all of a sudden it wiggled and pressed, then it was a small black thing, attached to fur.

Beat opened the door a little wider and saw a small puppy standing in front of him. Although as soon as he opened the door, it ran in without hesitation. Before Beat closed the door he looked into the alley and saw the trashcans he now realized the dog must have knocked over. As he closed the door he looked in and saw the pup now sitting on the one piece of furniture that he owned, a long soft couch which he used to sleep on. He sat down next to the pup and looked it over; it was extremely mal-nourished although extremely friendly, Beat began to pet its head and scratch it behind the ears, already deciding to keep the poor puppy. He even decided not to put up fliers because it was obviously a stray, or the previous owner was negligent. It was a small dog, with blue fur with white spots on him. The weirdest thing about it though was the star shaped spot on his back. He put his hand on his leg as he leaned back on the couch, however the pup put its small black (and COLD!) nose under his hand and flipped it back on its head, then laid it's head on his thigh. He picked up the small dog and laid down on the couch, then scooting back placed the dog on empty space next to his stomach.

The dog let out a yawn that seemed too big for his body then closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Beat smiled then laid down his head too, realizing he wasn't far from sleep himself.

Beat awoke with an odd weight on his chest and a weird smell in his face…

He opened his eyes and saw the little blue and white dog sitting with his face in Beat's breathing that famous dog breath right up his nose. Beat shifted and the dog jumped off him and ran to the center of the floor. Despite being literally fur, skin, and bones, it obviously wanted to play.

"Sorry little guy, gotta work today." Beat got up and went to the small kitchen, opened a cabinet and removed two packages of ramen, each with its own unique hole given freely by the mice.

He opened one pack and placed it in the microwave. When he finished his breakfast he put the other pack in, and when it was done placed the bowl on the floor for the dog. With another bowl for water. The dog slowly approached the bowl and sniffed the ramen, then sat down next to it and refused to eat.

This worried Beat greatly because the dog obviously needed food badly; he left the ramen and water out as he left the house. "He must be trained not to eat human food I guess. I'll have to get some dog food before I come home." Beat mumbled to himself.

When he arrived at work he was already being yelled at by the uh… LARGE chef, "BEAT!! WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG THAT YOU JUST HAD TO BE LATE, AGAIN!!" Beat replied with a chuckle, "Dude calm down I'm not even late." Which was true, he was actually five minutes early.

"LIKE HELL YOU AREN'T, NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR, YOU GOT TWO DELIVERIES THAT ALREADY HAVE TWO MINUTES ON THEM!"

Work that day was… extreme to say the least. Twelve deliveries to Benten-cho, sixteen to Kogane, and only three in Shibuya. Each time Beat returned for new deliveries he was yelled at by the chef who stated "I COULD DO BETTER THAN THAT WITH ONE LEG!!" Which was slightly amusing seeing as he only had one leg.

By the end of the day beat had delivered all but one pizza on time. However the only reason he didn't make it was because the little shit who ordered it wouldn't unlock the door for the last forty-five seconds.

He made it on the "No more deliveries EVAR" list hung in the main office.

Beat grabbed his personal pizza from the oven before clocking out. He returned to Shibuya station and got went into the first pet store he saw. There he got a fifty lbs. bag of food, two dog bowls, a small bag of treats, a leash, and a few chew toys.

Putting them all in a large bag, (except for the food which Beat carried over his shoulder) he walked out into the station and sat waiting for the bus. Normally Beat would just run home since his work was in Shibuya, however with the pet supplies and the pizza there was no way that even walking would be faster than the bus. As Beat sat on the bench watching the stars, then shuffled when he heard the bus approaching, then he suddenly saw something flash out of the corner of his eyes, he through his head forward almost swinging himself off the bench. He heard a metallic *thunk* on the pillar behind him. When Beat turned his head he saw a small yellow spray paint can. He turned and looked out into the dark station but couldn't see anyone. He picked up the can and put it in his bag, and then he got on the bus and waited, not knowing what to make of what just happened.

When Beat arrived home he saw that the pup had still not eaten the ramen or drank the water, he threw the ramen away and replaced it with a bowl of dog food and new water with the new bowls. The pup still refused to eat. Beat sat on the couch and opened his pizza box. Removing a slice of his pepperoni, mushroom, and sausage pizza, contemplating on how to proceed. Suddenly the pup jumped on the couch and grabbed the pizza straight from Beat's hand. He finished the slice in two bites. Now Beat was really confused. He tried putting the dog food back in the back and he put a new slice in the bowl. The pup sniffed the pizza yet refused to eat this slice. Beat took it out of the bowl and tried to hand feed him. However he still wouldn't even bite it. Beat took out a new slice and gave it to the dog and it happily ate the new slice in yet another two bites. Beat realized that the previous owner must have done something to the dog's food because the dog now refused to eat out of a bowl. Beat opened a small cabinet and saw that other that the two bowls he used for ramen and a plate that he sometimes used for pizza. There was only a small pot that the previous owner had left behind. He put that down and placed a small slice in the bowl. The pup slowly approached the pot and sniffed it; suddenly it jumped back as though something had tried to bite its nose. It repeated this strange process three more times before it calmed down and began to eat the pizza. When it finished the slice Beat got some dog food and put it in the pot, the dog ate that too.

Beat watched the puppy eat its meal and laughed to himself, he realized he hadn't even given it a name yet! Though now it was pretty clear. (At least to Beat.)

After the meal Beat played with Pots for a few minutes then laid down on the couch to go to sleep, though before he did, he saw the small can of paint had rolled out of the bag. He picked it up and studied it. It was not very heavy, at least not as heavy as a normal can, and it only had yellow on the can. He went to the alley and sprayed his name in large letters and was shock to see that the spray didn't only have one color, it changed! As he continued to mess with the can a more startling realization came to him. The color changed with his thoughts!! It started yellow but when he thought about something green it just… changed color, right then and there. Then he thought about blue, it changed. Red, it changed. Pink, orange, brown, black, white, it all changed no matter what hue or how deep the color he thought of it changed to the exact shade. Sadly the exhilaration he was experienced didn't last long and the spray quickly ran out.

No wonder it felt light.

Beat tossed the can in the alley and went back inside, and fell asleep.

Beat awoke to another morning of dog breath in his face, he opened his eyes and saw the dog was much happier and looked a little healthier. Beat got up and replaced the food and water then began to play with Pots. There was a knock at the door and Beat answered it.

Although he immediately wished he hadn't. Standing directly in front of him was the boy with the wool cap over his eyes, the girl, (for Beat was close enough to tell) was leaning against the opposing wall of the alley. Beat tried to slam the door but the boy stopped him.

"Dude, Dude, calm down man!"

"Don't "Dude, Dude" me man! I know what you guys are! You're rudies!!"

"Yah… so?"

"SO! YOU'RE GANGSTERS!!"

"Dude it's not like the news says. We're not that bad. And gangsters is kind of a mean term, doncha think?"

"GET LOST MAN!!"

"Dude c'mon we just wanna talk"

"I don't care what you want. Go away."

At this the girl finally spoke, "C'mon Tab, he ain't listening. I told you giving him the can would be useless."

"Can?" "You mean that spray can?" Beat stopped struggling with the door and for the first time really looked at the two kids in front of him. "You mean to say, YOU, threw that can at me?"

"DING, we have a winnah, you catch on quick, doncha kid?" Said the girl with a cocky smile. "You didn't think that god threw that thing down from the sky didja?"

Truth be told Beat didn't know what to make of the whole spray can incident. And it left him rattled that these two even knew about it.

"What was with that can? It felt like it was reading my mind."

"That's exactly what it was doing." The boy said, "The cans are creativity incarnate. They change to show what the user wants. And only a select few can even see them."

"What do ya mean; it's a solid object, who couldn't see it?"

"Like I said, all but a few. I see you used it last night, show me where the can is now."

"Easy look right therr…" Beat looked at the empty spot next to the trash he was sure he threw the can. He left the door and ran to the now empty spot on the ground. Searching frantically, but never finding even a hint of that yellow can.

"It disappears after its creativity has run out." The boy said.

"WHAT!?! That's ridiculous. Nothing can just totally disappear. It's against the laws of nature!"

"Dude that's what I'm trying to tell you! While it does have effects on the real world, the can itself doesn't actually exist. They are just giant masses of creativity created by the thousands of people in the city."

Beat could barely believe what he was hearing, but he could believe it.

"Okay I get what you're saying, but so what?! You guys are still gangsters, and this has nothing to do with me."

"Untrue." Said the boy, "It actually has a lot to do with you. Maybe you weren't paying attention when I said not many people can see them. About 1 in 327 actually. Although no one can actually calculate the odds because the people who can't see them won't believe they exist."

"SO WHAT!?"

"Calm down man… anyway since there aren't many of us, people are going to come for you, GANGS are going to come for you, and everyone wants to increase their size so they can take more territory. Or they if they can't get you to join, they'll make sure you can't join someone else."

Beat stared open mouthed at what the boy just said. He knew that he meant every word, and that freaked Beat.

"SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!"

"Meet us at the terminal tomorrow. Well test your skills there. If you're good enough that we think you can protect yourself, or at least run away, we'll let you go on your own with, gods speed. Though we wouldn't mind if you joined the… uh… "group". (Beat noticed his oversion to the word "Gang".) However if not we'll make sure to keep you safe and train you till you can."

With that the two kids ran off. Yelling behind them "Make sure to bring some good skates man!!"

Beat went back into the house and sat on the couch. Pots jumped up next to him and forced him to scratch his ears. Beat thought incessantly about the two rudies and what they would do. Beat decided he would go. At least they were open about their intents.

After about an hour Beat left his place with the intent to find a good pair of skates, almost immediately he saw a message on the wall. "Go here" it said and left an address, he headed to the more "shop populated" areas of Shibuya. Looking for the street he almost never heard of before. He had to continually ask directions and saw that he was beginning to enter one of the few parts of Tokyo that he had never seen before. After a while he found the street. As he looked for the number he saw that it wasn't there. Specifically speaking the numbers between where it was supposed to be where there but the number he was looking for was gone. He looked around for about ten minutes, about to give up and decide the whole think was some elaborate prank. He sighed and looked up to the sky, and directly above him was a house stuck between the two other rows. Beat found a ladder and began to climb it, when he reached the top there was a small door with a sign on the top of the frame. "All ye who enter here must have soul." Confused Beat began to open the door. However it was locked. He tried knocking but no one answered. Beat began to scan the door and wall and soon found a small mark. It was cut into the wood and almost unrecognizable. Yet it was somehow familiar. He started to trace it with his finger, and then he heard a loud click. He looked to the door which was now swinging slowly inside.

He entered the house, it was extremely dark. The only light coming from outside. But soon that too was extinguished as the door quickly slammed closed. After a few seconds Beat was blinded as a huge flash of light illuminated the entire room. And in front of him was a large black man with crazy hair and orange lips, with a large letter K tattooed on his forehead. "YO YO YO, Professor K on the air waves. Guess what yall? I just got some weird little punk boy in my station. YO little punk boy. What do you want?!"

As Beat looked around the room he saw that this was a big radio station complete with some of the biggest stereos he'd ever seen and a large dj table in the center of the room.

"Um… some friends told me to come to this address…."

"OH, SOME FRIENDS HUH? All right listeners, WHO SENT ME THIS FOO??"

"Uhh... look they told me that I could by skates here."

"OH THEY DID, DID THEY?? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, PUNK, THIS AIN'T SOME SKATE SHOP, THIS IS JET SET RADIOOOOOOOO!" At this the man threw up his hands and shouted towards the sky at his unseen audience.

"So little punk boy who sent ya? Hmmmm?"

"I don't really know them-"

"DON'T REALLY KNOW THEM?!" Prof. K interrupted "IF YA DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM THEN WHY YOU HERE??"

Beat thought about this long and hard. All the while the dj stared at him with eyes that seemed to know more that his face.

Finally Beat answered. "I wanna be a rudie."

At this Prof. K laughed so hard he began to cry.

"HAHAHAHAHAH WHOO HOO… YO LISTENERS YOU HEAR THAT? LITTLE PUNK BOY WANTS TO BE A RUDIE HAHAHAHAHAHA. THIS REMINDS ME OF THE TIME WHEN A LITTLE FROG TOLD ME HE WANTED TO FLY, SO I TIED HIM TO A BOTTLE ROCKET. Okay little punk boy, I'll tell ya what." He tossed him one of the strange yellow cans. "Show me your "soul."

Beat looked at the dj, not knowing exactly what he meant. Then strangely his arm began to tingle. Beat looked at an opposing wall that was blank. Beat's eyes unfocused and he felt his arm move. In ways he never knew it could. After a few swings beat stopped. He tossed the can in the air and watched as it faded from view before it even hit the ground. He looked at the wall and saw the medium tag that was now there.

"PHEEEEWOO, not bad little punk boy." Said the dj with a low whistle. "I see you got soul…ALRIGHT CAN'T NO ONE SAY PROF. K DOESN'T HELP THE LITTLE PEOPLE!!"

With that Prof. K ducked under his dj table and started making a lot of noise. He popped his head up and looked at Beat, and then mumbling a few things to himself ducked down again.

After a few minutes Prof. K jumped up and tossed a large bundle to Beat.

"OKAY LITTLE PUNK BOY YA GOT WHATJA NEED. NOW GET OUT THERE AND SHOW ME I DIDN'T MAKE A MISTAKE!!!!!"

Beat left the house, jumped down to the ground, and ran home.

When he got home he sat on the couch and began to open his package. Right on top were a brand new pair of yellow in-lines with two large neon-green wheels he picked them up and looked all over them, reveling in the newness of them. Then he looked back in the package and saw something more. There was a new shirt and pants, as well as some headphones, goggles, and a wristband watch. At the bottom was a note.

"Yo, little punk boy, what you got here is some new threads, (trust me man you desperately need them) anyway don't let these fool ya. They will never need washing and are almost completely bullet proof. Never take'em off you'll need'em."

Beat immediately put on the clothes and was amazed how good they felt. Although the goggles gave everything a slightly yellow tinge.

He fed Pots then went to sleep. (In his new clothes… to break them in)

Beat woke and immediately left for the station. (After feeding Pots of course.) Skating there was a bit difficult but he managed to get the hang of it on the way. Beat saw the two kids standing next to one of the shade roofs that covered the benches.

"Nice look." Said the girl. Beat couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Okay, easy introductions." She said. "First I'm Gum, that's Tab, and you are…"

"Beat."

"Actual name or rudie?"

"What do you mean?"

Mew gave a heavy sigh. "I mean the streets are rough and most if not all rudies have fake names. You think our names are actually Tab and Gum?"

"… I've heard weirder…."

"Wow… so that's your actual name….

….

….

BWAAAA HAAA HAAAA HAAAA. What a loser!!!!

HAAAA TAB, YOU HEAR THAT! THAT'S HIS ACTUAL NAME

HAHAHAHAA HAA…

*%&(*#$"

Mew was suddenly jumping around screaming her head off after Tab gave her a hard slap on the back.

"Be nice Gum." Tab said with a chuckle.

"FUCK YOU TAB!! Look, just go to your little hidey place and let me start testing the kid!!"

"Fine fine, but remember…"

"FUCK YOU" Gum shouted as Tab began to skate away laughing to himself.

"Alright now let's see you do some basics…."

Despite her attitude Gum was a pretty good teacher. After about ten minutes Beat learned the proper way to dash, jump, grind, and wall ride.

"Don't worry too much about tricks just yet. When you have enough speed to do them, you'll know, after that just jump and your body should just go with it naturally. Now go find Tab he'll show you how to tag."

Beat looked and saw that Tab was sitting on the edge of a balcony watching him and Gum train. With a little inspection he saw that he got up there by riding up the middle of a small delivery truck that had an impromptu ramp on the back of the bed. After a few tries Beat was right up there with him.

"Okay Beat, my man, I know that you got some experience with Prof. K. Heard it all go down on jet set. I'm going to teach you how to do it on command. Take this can." Tab handed Beat a large BLUE can.

"Umm dude what's this… isn't it supposed to be smaller, and yellow?"

"Luckily for us not all the cans are that small, sometimes in areas that don't get visited much, the creativity groups together and they create these blue ones. They got about 5 times more spray in'em."

Tab turned to the wall. "Now you were probably expecting me to say concentrate, DON'T, concentration causes you to think of an end result, and while that's ok, for a beginner it's better to learn to go with the flow. So relax, don't think about anything just let the creativity release itself and do the work.

Beat stared at the wall and tried to clear his mind. It was a lot harder than he remembered it. He tried to think about how it had happened at Prof. K's… then he remembered the word. "SOUL"

All of a sudden Beat got that tingle in his arm, he unfocused his eyes and let the can move his body. Soon another medium tag stood staring him in the face.

"GREAT JOB MAN!!" Tab shouted. Took me three times to figure it out, once you get home put two or three tags up and that should let people know to leave you alone."

Beat was hardly paying attention. He was still staring at the tag until Tab spoke again.

"So uh… did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you told K. that you wanted to be a rudie."

Beat was caught off guard when he said it. He barely remembered his episode with K. and he wasn't sure he was ready. But when he looked inside himself, he knew he couldn't walk (or skate) away from this.

"Ya… I meant it."

"Cool, cool… so you uh… wanna join us…?"

"Ya man I'd like that."

"Tight. Hey I don't mean to be a drag but could you let me and Gum crash at your place. I think she's about at her breaking point sleeping in an alley."

Beat laughed and agreed.

When they all got to Beat's place, Gum wasn't impressed.

"Man what's with this place it's almost as bare as the alley."

Beat looked at her and said. "Ya it's not much but it's affordable and close to my job."

Beat looked around it was more like a garage than anything else. Then an idea came to him.

"Hey, you guys got a name yet?"

"No why" they answered almost simultaneously.

"How bout the GG's?"

"GG's?"

"Ya for the "Garage guys"

Gum spoke first. "I hate it, I find it highly sexist and offensive."

Then Tab. "Well I like it, all in favor."

He and Beat raised their hands,

All opposed

Gum.

"Sorry girl, outvoted."

"FINE, BUT I GET THE COUCH!!!"

With that she jumped on the couch and settled herself in.

Tab looked at Beat and laughed. Then he said in a quiet voice, "Thanks man, Gum may not say it but I know she was reeeeeeeally starting to hate the alley."

Tab walked to the side of the bed and sat down leaning his back against the couch and settling his head in the corner of the couch and the wall. Beat decided to do the same. After Pots had settled himself in Beat's lap, Beat began to drift to sleep.

Thus The GG's were born.

This is their tale.

First let me thank anyone who reads this fic. When I first played the game I loved it, but whenever I studied it online or with friends. They all said beat was making the team. But when I played the intro it said nothing about that, so I always figured both tab and mew started it and beat was a joiner that ended up becoming the leader.

Secondly I rated this T but I'm not sure if this crosses the line on language. So if you feel that this fic is too inappropriate ill raise it up to M.

However and my friends I curse about this much so that's what I based it off of.

Thirdly, I am one of those people who need people to say things about a work, so if you do read this PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A TWO WORD, ANONYMOUS FLAME. PLEASE REVIEW.

THANK YOU

(by the way this chapter has been edited, thankfully one of the reviewers mentioned that it was Gum, not Mew, who was in the original three. THANK YOU Tsukihime26!!!!!!)

Also sadly the site does not seem to use the font size changes that I put in the story but I can roll with it I guess. Anyway keep reading and you guys rock.)


	2. shibuya station reedited

What's this!?! A new chapter on a completed story! Not anymore, I have finally gotten over some of my writers block and I am putting this story back into circulation. Yay for you.

This WILL BE SHORTER, but what can I say? Chapter one was one of my best works and this is about my average. So read, laugh, cry, enjoy, I hope you all love it, and you all make better damn sure you review! (Eyes you with suspicious eyes of suspiciousness)

Sorry the edit is I forgot to spell check and it desperately needed it.

*

"Wait, so what are we doing now?"

Beat looked at Tab and Gum with a completely bemused look about him, they were traveling to Shibuya bus station, and he was having a slightly hard time going uphill.

"Dude" Tab said with a quick sigh, "D.J. K just got word that, apparently, some crazy dykes called the 'Love shockers' have been all up in our territory."

"So? Why can't we just share?"

At this Gum couldn't help but burst out laughing, "HAHA, so 'little punk boy' wants to share HUH! Well tough tits, brotha, streets ain't like that!"

"STOP CALLING ME 'LITTLE PUNK BOY!' I HATE THAT NAME!"

Tab began to intervene "dude chillax, ain't you never seen one of those school therapy tapes, 'don't get hot or cold just coooool,' god I hated those things. Anyway, Gum is right, the streets aren't that forgiving. If we don't get our shit back fast there's gonna be a LOT of problems. First and foremost once they feel in control they'll start gunnin for us, can't be having a bunch of competition y'know, so they'll either try to take us or break us, and seeing as it appears to be an "all girl" team (hopefully some of you got the joke there) I don't think you and me is gettin an invite."

"Well that seems a little extreme but I guess you guys know best." Sighed Beat

"Truthfully, when it comes to keepin territory we're really about as experienced as you, Tab is just a fucking tactical genius; stuff like this is just common sense for him."

Beat noticed yet again that when Gum started to really get serious or when she started talking about tab, she didn't mess around, it became all business.

"CAR!" Tab yelled, beat began to move to the side of the road but was frantically called back by Gum.

"Beat, get your ass over here, hold on to my belt were taking a shortcut!"

Beat was greatly confused by this statement but consented with little thought on the matter. After he grabbed her belt, Beat noticed that Gum was holding on to the back of Tab's pants. While Tab was staring intently at the rapidly approaching car.

"W… Wait a sec" said Beat, "We're not doing what I think we're doing are we!?"

"Look just don't let go of me and when Tab grabs the bumper lean back so your face doesn't get grated on the pavement like fresh cheese

As Tab grabbed the back of the car the group lurched forward, Beat instantly fell flat on his face and let go of Gum. When he finally recovered, Tab and Gum were already at the top of the hill, Gum yelled down, "GET UP YOU PUSSY, AT LEAST ANY 'DAMAGE' TO YOUR FACE CAN ONLY IMPROVE IT HAHAHA!!"

The anger gave Beat enough fuel to reach the top but not enough to let him give Gum the beat-down he thought she deserved.

Beat tried to yell at Gum but couldn't manage it after the hard climb. He spoke between the huffs of air, "Y... you fuc (HAGH) fucking cunt! HAH HAH HAH go shove your face HAH into Pott's ass, HAAAH if he'll let somethin so fugly near it. *Cough cough*"

"Bite me 'little punk boy.'

"Guys would you please cut the poison and kindly shut your mouths, we're at the station and I want to scout a little before we do this, go hide in that crowd for a while, QUIETLY!"

Beat and Gum realized that this was probably not the best time to work out their differences, and skated quickly to the large crowd gathered at the stop.

Tab started a quick and easy run around the square of activity keeping to the rails and under the hanging billboards to provide as much cover as he could as quickly as he could. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he realized that they were luckily alone; the love shockers must be new at this whole "territory" thing too. Lucky for them, that should make this job easier.

*

After 20 minutes of standing next to a jittery Gum, Beat was starting to get agitated. "When's Tab gonna get back," he wondered. "And when is that damn order gonna arrive?" Beat figured that if he was starting a new lifestyle he might as well start it big, and used almost all of his substantial savings to decorate the garage, without telling Tab and Gum of course he wanted it to be a surprise to mark the birth of the team. However, the order hadn't come in yet and he was still trying to figure out how to set everything up without them knowing.

"Look here comes Tab now." Said Gum, balancing on her two front wheels in a tippy-toe manner.

"Hey guys, looks like those chicks ain't here so we got some free time to set our shit back up right. I managed to get about ten cans each you'll have to find more on your own. Oh and Beat, if you start to run low on paint, just know that places with enough creativity to spawn one will, more often than not spawn another one pretty quickly after you move it. Don't ask me how, I don't know, it's not like it's an actual science."

"JET SET RADIOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Guys wait a sec Jet Sets coming on!"

"HEY WHAT'S UP TO ALL MY ZOMBIE SLAVE MINIONS OUT THERE?!?! TODAY YA'LL IS GETTING A LITTLE STORYTIME! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW RUDIES HAVE BEGUN TO BATTLE IT OUT IN THE SUNNY STREETS OF SHIBUYA-CHO, SEEMS TO BE THAT THE NEWLY FORMED GG'S IS ALREADY DEFENDING SOME TURF! BETTER GET USED TO IT, CUZ U IN THE BIZ NOW!!! ITS SEEMS THAT THE ATTACKING TEAM IS THE LOVE SHOCKERS, SOME FREAKY GIRLS WHO HAVE SHUNNED LOVE FROM THE MALE KIND. I MUST CONFESS I DO HAVE A LITTLE STORY THAT INVOLVES A 4-WAY AND A HOT-TUB THAT'S PROBABLY RELEVANT TO THE SITUATION, BUT THAT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER TIME."

"ANYWAY SEEMS THE LOVE SHOCKERS HAVE BEEN PUTTING UPS SUM _NASTY_ TAGS, YO GG'S GET OUT THERE AND FIX THIS SHIT!!!

"Man did you hear that! D.J. K is backing us!!"

"What do you mean Tab?"

"Ok, Beat listen, D.J. K, he knows EVERYTHING that goes on in Tokyo-to, and I do mean everything. So when he says that we have to _defend_ our territory, it means that he thinks Shibuya, should be ours."

"Ok, so what? That won't stop the Love shockers will it?"

"No, but it would help our standing with the other teams in Tokyo, namely poison jam, and the noise tanks, plus there are some that are forming up in the developing areas around the city."

"If you say so man, but let's hurry up and get this done I'm waitin for something at the Garage."

"I agree with Beat for once," said Gum, jumping in the conversation, "Besides the longer we wait the longer those shit tags stay up."

"Alright, let's get this done quickly then. Me and Gum are gonna hit the buildings around the station Beat you cover everything inside, y'know busses, billboards, the works. Make sure you cover anything those crazy bitches left behind."

Tab distributed the cans as evenly as they could and before they broke, he whispered to Beat, "Just remember man, look into your soul, you a rudie now. You. Can. Do. This." Then he and Gum skated of splitting up into separate allies just outside the station square.

Beat decided to start with things on the ground; while he was confident of his jumping ability in sneakers, he wasn't so sure with these new skates. The first thing that beat noticed was that a lot of the tags were in a line and near a rail, so he jumped on the rail and slid towards a line of cars with tags on the hoods. Beat's eyes unfocused and he seemed to put most of his weight on his back heel causing him to slow, when he looked back, every car passed now had a freshly made tag right on the hood. He couldn't help but notice that not only did the spray paint the picture, but it also didn't make any marks that shouldn't be there, making tight corners and angles with no collateral colors or unwanted mixing. "Heh heh, TIGHT!" Beat jumped to a billboard then used the momentum from landing to launch himself across the street, as he flew he tried to aim the center of his feet on the new rail, which was steadily approaching.

*WHAM* Beat slammed into the ground, his chest and face stinging from the monumental amount of frictional energy he had just released. "Ugh, guess I'll have to try that one some other time, (OOOWWWW!!)" He began to skate again cradling his ribs for a few moments. But soon all pain was forgotten as he became exhilarated in the task at hand. Soon Beat was able to start focusing on his run and the tags became second nature. Beat was finally finding his balance he was able to jump from rail to rail, rush on the ramps, grab passing cars, he even managed to finish the run he had earlier failed.

Soon he had every tag covered with his own soulful remixes. As Beat stood to admire his work, breathing heavily, with sweat coursing down his face and neck, Tab and Gum came screaming up, obviously something bad had happened.

"Dude, Beat ain't you been listening to your radio?! We gotta get the fuck out of here NOW!!!"

"What? Why? I just finished my tags and a really hard run let me take a break."

Gum stepped in and said very rushed and almost in a high pitch squeal.

"IDON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU DID OR HOW YOUR FEELING. THE COPS ARE COMING AND I AIN'T DEALING WITH THAT DAMN CAPTAIN ONISHIMA EVER AGAIN!"

"YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?!?!!"

"What…the…fuck?"

"Beat we'll explain later but we seriously need to get gone NOW!!!

All three looked up when the sound of sirens began to ring in the "not so far off distance." Gum showed a face of absolute terror and bolted, leaving Tab and Beat racing after her, they kept the pace all the way back to the garage, Gum had locked herself in the bathroom and was crying. Potts was sitting outside of the door, growling at both Beat and Tab if either of them got close to the door.

"I wonder what's gotten into them?" Beat said aloud.

"I don't know about your mutt but Gum is freaking out because we had to go out to save your ass. Why the fuck weren't you listening to Jet Set?!"

"How am I supposed to listen to the radio when I don't have one? The headsets are a decoration, see no sound." Beat lifted the left earphone off his head to prove the silence.

Tab let out a long sigh, "Dude, the headphones are not decorations, they're wireless, and you do have a radio, specially built to pick up Jet Set no matter where you are in Tokyo."

Beat looked at Tab with a questioning look, at which Tab reached down and pressed a small button on the wristwatch worn on Beats left hand. While there was nothing but silence on Tab's part, Beat almost jumped into a wall, he ripped off the headset and for a brief moment sound filled the entire room, then stopped as they clamped together. "Sorry, man I didn't know you had them up so loud."

"WHAT?" Beat yelled his hands to his head; Tab could almost hear Beat's own ears ringing.

Tab waited a few minutes, and once Beat seemed to be functional again he repeated his apology.

"Ok so I have a radio, so what. What's the big deal with Gum?"

"Beat there's more than one reason ALL rudies listen to Jet Set. Yah D.J. K is a great musician and he plays some great tunes, but the real reasons is that A. he's impartial about all territory disputes, his judgment holds a lot of sway in our world, he could easily make or break a team. B. he hates the cops and he'll let us know about any of their movements which is increasingly important as they are really starting to crack down hard on us."

"Still haven't explained Gum."

"I'm getting to that. Recently public backlash has caused the local government to really press down on us, mostly because of the noise tanks really, they make a bad name for us all. Anyway with this recent increase in "rudie busting" as the news calls it the police have had to hire more and more people with less than satisfactory mental stability. Namely Captain Onishima, dude is whacked, and I'm not talkin a few screws I mean the dude is like a nuclear cluster bomb. Even his own subordinates are afraid of him! Well before me and Gum knew to look out for him he caught us in an alley one morning, before we got up. We were one of the first arrests of this rudie busting thing they got goin, well Onishima shoots me in both thighs and in my right shoulder, rubber bullets, but at close range with that magnum he uses, they still penetrated. They're still in there… so while he tells his officers to beat the living shit out of me, he and two other cops take Gum around the corner. She screams, there's a thud, she screams again, I blacked out…"

Tab began to look at the bathroom door intensely. "Anyway, next thing I know I'm waking up next to Gum in the backseat of a cruiser. I look out the window and none other than D.J. K himself is chasin us down. I pass out again and when I wake up we're at his place."

Tab was sitting with his head in his hands, "He tells me I did good and there was nothing more I could have done." He looked up at Beat with pain evident in his eyes, "but dude, c'mon, what good does that do either of us?"

"Ever since then K has been lookin out for the rudies, monitoring the cops and letting us know, he also keeps any team that gets too out of bounds in check, y'know the ones that make the public scared of us. Dude is fierce, but he can't save everyone, and with what he does already he shouldn't have to. That's why you HAVE to listen, cuz if the cops are comin you need to get out, and get out fast.

Beat looked at Tab for a minute then heard the bathroom door open, he turned and saw Gum walking towards the couch, she said nothing and it seemed wrong to try to get her to talk to Beat and Tab just sat next to her while Potts jumped into her lap.

After a few hours they were all sleeping soundly (albeit in an odd half on half off the couch twister fashion.) safe and secure with the team…

*

Ok so this is to be continued I hope you all enjoyed it, I realize that it is MUCH shorter (word count is about half) and the next chapters will probably be about the same length as this one.

I put more effort into chapter 1 because I felt that it would be better to start strong.

Anyways as always PLEASE review, I am a very vain person, and I need people to tell me that I am doing good with whatever e I'm doing, LOL.

Also next chapter will be much more actiony, so look forward to that, may be about a month or two, (could be inspired to write faster if I knew people were waiting for it *hint hint*)

Also as always I'm sure this story is borderline of mature due to language, if anyone is or was offended I am perfectly happy to move it to mature. Just let me know.

Sorry to anyone reading this while I was repeatedly taking this chapter up and down, the part where Gum yells at Beat was all smashed together to make it look like she was freaking out more than it did. Well apparently fanfict. Doesn't like oneword sentences so I had to go back and space them out. So once again sorry.


	3. the new setup

Welcome to chapter three of the garage guys. Let me start off by apologizing for the long absence after I promised more, but work is tough, and I have a looooooong gaming hit-list going at the moment. So without further adieu let's get this going.

It had been two weeks since the incident at the station and Beats order still hadn't come in, but things weren't all bad. Beat, Tab, and Gum had finally started to get truly comfortable with their surroundings. After some initial disputes with the love shockers, the GG's had finally stabilized three positions in shibuya, the station, the playground/ shopping area, and the large hill/sewage area. Beat called the shipping office and found that despite heavy delays due to the size and quantity of the order that everything would be delivered today. The guy even said that he was just about to call to set up a time if Beat wanted to be there or if there would be an inconviences. Beat set the appointment for two, and was determined to make sure that Gum and Tab were out.

Around 1:45 Beat ran into the garage screaming. "TAB, GUM, COME QUICK SHITS GOING DOWN!"

Tab shot off the couch and Gum looked up from the kitchen playing with Potts. "Dude what's going on?" said Tab.

"Just did a run over the field. Love shockers hit all of it. I'm about to head out but I can't fix all three!"

"Shit! I thought they were being too quiet. Ok, Gum you hit the hill, I know you like the cars, ill hit the station and Beat you take the grounds."

"Actually I think you should take the grounds Tab, I still can't reach some of the upper areas that you can, and I've gotten a lot more familiar with the station since we started." Although both these points were true, Beat knew the goal of the game was to get them as far away as possible for as long as possible. Both locations would be a good jaunt, but it wouldn't take them long to realize that there were no shocker tags up.

"Good idea Beat, that's thinking. Ok ill take the grounds, but the thing that bothers me is DR. K hasn't spoken up. Usually he is all over this…"

"Well we can't make him do all the work for us" chimed Gum. "Eventually we have to do this ourselves"

"Good point, all right guys, we been here too long, BREAK!"

All three shot out the door. Tab and Beat heading right, and Gum left for the other end of the alley.

Tab and Beat got to the entrance to the alley, and were about to split, when Tab grabbed Beat by the arm. "Hold up a sec, bro"

Beat stopped and looked at Tab, he knew something just wasn't… right…

"Ok man, why did you want us out of the garage so bad?"

Beat knew he had been caught, but still didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Well the thing is, I'm getting some stuff delivered, and I was a little embarrassed…"

Tab nodded knowingly, which confused Beat. "Ah I see what ya mean, brotha. Every guy has gotta get his rocks off now and then, just make sure you don't hide them under the couch, paper rattles when you move!"

"uuuhhhhhh…. yyeeeeeeeaaahh… porn. That's what I'm embarrassed about…" Beat turned bright red, but remembered he could set Tab straight after he saw everything.

"Well now that's all settled I don't mind hangin out, how long do you think you'll need?"

Beat tried to take everything into account. The size of the order, the size of WHAT he ordered, how many people the phone guy had said. "Maybe 2 1/2, 3 hours?"

"DDAAAMMMNN boy, gotchyourself some libido there. Alright, fine, just don't get any blisters." Tab casually skated away laughing hard as his own joke. Beats original plan was to wait till Tab was out of sight, but since that wasn't an issue; he turned around and headed back to the garage. Once there, he looked at his sparsely decorated room and realized how easy it would be to make room…

He immediately threw his only two pieces of furniture out the door, the large couch, and the small wooden kitchen table he barely used as it was. This left the garage completely bare, leaving the kitchen and bathroom, doors open, and floor space everywhere else in the square room. Just as he was getting the couch out of the door, three guys in blue jumpsuits walked up, "you… Beat?" said the biggest guy, eyeing him suspiciously as he read the name that he was sure was fake. "Yeah that's me, where's the truck? I want to get this done as quickly as possible." The three guys and Beat headed to the same entrance to the alley that Gum left from and showed Beat the TWO trailers of his order. "You sure you can fit everything?"

"Yeah, the garage is bigger than it looks."

"Whatever man it's your call, just remember there is a fee for shipping shit back."

After some brief introductions, Beat and the three men began unloading the trucks. They decided it would be easier to open the crates in the alley and then push the items inside from there. First thing was a new couch, this one was MUCH longer than the old one (it actually wrapped the back left corner and almost blocked the door to the kitchen.) But it was obvious that while it was extremely comfortable, it would need some breaking in. then came the electronics. First was two pinball machines that had become fairly popular in the arcades, then a large Radio, then the stereo system (the bulk of the order) subwoofers that were as big as a Harley (except vertical) went to the other three corners and then the rest went to accompany them, all went into tight fitting cases that the manufacturer assured that people could not only stand on, but even dance on without disturbing, or harming the equipment inside. Many of the speakers were put next to the subs in a way that you could do just that, or lounge on, or things of such nature. Then they put in a glass grid map of the whole Tokyo-to area off to the right corner of the room next to the bathroom door. Then put a small whiteboard next to that, Beat figured it wouldn't be actual tags, but they could at least plan new ones if they felt so inclined. Also in a brief nod to actual thinking, he bought a whole new set of dishes and silverware, thinking that surely they would eventually have more people and that fighting over 2 ramen bowls and a plate would get rather dull.

Then came his gift for Potts, a custom tailored dog house that had its one rolling door. It had a small button on the front and the inside that, when pressed buy Potts' nose would scroll the door up or down as needed. It was large enough for all of his tows. And the best feature Beat assumed was that it was supposed to be completely soundproof, so even if the guys got to partying late, Potts wouldn't be disturbed. After everything was set up, and a generous tip given, Beat lay on the couch and viewed his work. He had never really had a home since his parents had all but given him away, but now he was sure he knew what it was.

As it happened, Tab returned about thirty minutes after everything had been set. His reaction was everything Beat hoped for. He flipped. He had to touch everything at least once, and then of course check the radio, (with a little fiddling they found Jet set with little trouble) jumped on a few speakers turned the volume so high that the garage shook. Although Beat noticed that after they turned it down to a sane level, he checked the little house with Potts and found him fast asleep. Then Tab went on to belly flop into the large couch and look at the map. Everything was awesome he kept saying!

Beat and Tab had kept a pinball rally going for almost an hour when they heard a large thump on the door. Confused Beat and Tab stopped, and when they opened to door, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Gum was lying in the alley, beaten bloody…

…..

Originally this chapter was going to be much longer, however once I got to this point, I thought, "MAN, I just gotta leave this cliff hanger here, it's so good!" however don't worry, I am already working on the "next chapter" and it will be done here very shortly until then, wait with the bated breath….

And don't forget to review. Seriously. Don't.

Don't.


	4. like a phoenix

Welcome one and all to TGG chapter 4. Man I wish I had a computer at home so I could just type it there, and then just upload it when I go to the library. But I digress. Anyway for all my loyal fans I thank you for your continued patronage, and I hope that you will continue to bear with me as I take for-freaking-ever to post things. Hopefully this chapter will make up any bad feelings from the shortness of the last chapter.

So let us begin… this chapter starts 3 days after the attack…

Beat opened the door wide so that Gum would have enough room to enter. Tab followed up and closed the door behind him. Gum silently limped over to the large couch and laid in the corner, quickly followed by a somber Potts. As Gum nestled into the soft couch, and the dog into her soft belly, Beat and Tab couldn't help but look at each other in a mixture of shame and regret. Beat, because he felt responsible for sending her as far from the base as possible, ALONE, when he could have easily just asked her to leave for a while. And Tab, because he knew he should have taken into account the Love Shocker's plans. And both of them, for not worrying about Gum, until it was too late. Gum had barely spoken since the attack, and usually only to call for help with the hospital bed, or other such necessaries. Beat was unnerved by how polite she had become, with none of her usual hostility or cursing. After three days the doctors were sure there was no permanent damage, and other than some large bruise and a few strained ligaments, she would be fine. And sent her home.

Gum looked up from her position in the couch, and surveyed the room. She had barely got glimpses the night of the attack, but nothing substantial. And what she did see was quickly forgotten. Now she took everything in with a new eye. The room dripped with an awkward silence that seemed to infect everything it touched. Tab was content to sit in the large window frame and watch the world turn and the night sky open up, and Beat just sat staring at the map.

"Shit, boy… you could at least play some music." Beat nearly jumped out of his skin when Gum spoke, he turned and saw that she had moved slightly and was now sitting rather than laying on her side. She had a small, small smile on her face. "I mean, they aren't there for decoration are they?" (Potts had moved to, and was now curled in her lap.)

"Oh! Uh right. That would be a good idea wouldn't it?" Beat was glad that she was finally starting to show signs of herself. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but if Gum wasn't cursing, or insulting him in some way, she… well she just wasn't Gum. Beat walked over to the new radio and tuned it to jet set, it was playing some smooth soft rock that better matched the ambience of the room. It was amazing how just a few bars of music could change the atmosphere so completely. Beat looked back at the couch and saw Gum with her eyes closed rocking side to side gently in time with the music. He watched her for a few minutes like that, transfixed. It was almost like she could feel the music, not just with her ears but with her whole body and soul. That anyone could hurt such a person, seared Beat to his soul. Gum opened her eyes and saw Beat staring at her. "Yo punk boy. Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" Beat looked around quickly no longer sure where to put his eyes.

Gum laughed at his new behavior and started to stand up. She wobbled once, but was able to correct her posture before Beat could move to catch her. She looked around the room again and whispered to herself a single word. Tab and Beat both heard it, it was almost impossible not to. It reverberated in the room and settled on each of them, relieving each one in turn. Tab and Beat pretended not to hear as Beat proceeded back to his spot by the window.

Suddenly the music changed and started playing a heavy pop song. "OH MAH GAWD I LUV THIS SONG!" Gum gimped across the room as fast as she could and started playing with the radio knobs. "Beat, BEAT! How do you turn the volume up!" Beat walked over and pointed out the volume control. Gum immediately grabbed it and turned the volume so high the room vibrated.

"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING WITH THAT RADIO BOY? I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Gum sang loud and enthusiastically. Her mood instantly brightened. She stood and danced as close to the speakers as she could while maintaining balance from the sound waves and her own injuries. Tab stopped staring out the window and jumped on the topmost speaker of one set of three and began to do his own dance. Beat couldn't help but smile watching the two of them, until he noticed that Gum had stopped dancing and was staring intently at him. And not with a happy stare. She quickly walked over to Beat and got in his face and asked, "Where are your moves?"

Beat gave a small blush and tried to play it cool when he replied. "I don't really like to dance… it's uhh not my thing."

"Goddamn, little punk boy. You gonna make me at Tab teach you everything huh?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him back closer to the speakers and started to dance. Beat tried to move but all he could do was wave his arms a bit, and mostly just stood there awkwardly. Gum gave a frustrated sigh, and started to move his arms a bit for him, once he got the rhythm she started to show him some steps with her own legs, then waiting till he could do it himself. She grabbed his shirt by the shoulder and brought his ear to her mouth. "don't worry about looking ridiculous. Just have fun with it. It's dancing not screwing"

Beat stopped dead in his tracks and turned the same color red as a stop sign, from his neck to his hairline. Gum laughed harder than he had ever seen her then she moved back to her spot and started dancing again. Throwing up her hands and shaking her butt side to side. As Beat's embarrassment started to fade he started to move around a bit in time to the music. First Beat started setting a rhythm with his core, then moving his arms a bit, following it up with a few steps that kept him in a tight circle. After a few measures he started to clap with the snare hits and was really enjoying himself. He looked over to Gum and Tab and they were both giving him enthusiastic thumbs up. They danced with the rest of that song, and again for two more. Enjoying the moment and each other's company.

Eventually they turned down the volume and Beat went to start some food. Gum sat back on the couch, and Potts came out of his house and sat in her lap again. Tab sat next to her and they talked for a bit about the hospital, joking about how bad the food was, and comparing their favorite nurses and doctors. "I'm telling you Sara was the best, she was so nice." Tab said.

Gum replied with a face like she had eaten something from the south end of a northbound horse. "Sara was an absolute bitch. The only reason you liked her at all was because you were too busy staring at her gigantic tits to hear a word she was saying. Now nurse joy on the other hand, she was actually nice and legitimately seemed to know what she was doing."

"I don't know, I still say Sara was better." Beat walked in with some fresh fruits and placed the bowl on the table. "We got some pork steaks in the oven, they should be done in like thirty-forty minutes give or take. What you guys wanna do till then?" Gum got a very intense look on her face and said with a passion that could have started a fire. "I want to fuck up the bitches that did this to me…" Tab and Beat were taken aback by the 180 her mood had just done, but only for an instant. To be completely honest, they had already started to plan it.

Tab went into his general mode and all three moved to the map. Beat and Gum sitting in two of the new bean bag chairs that had been on back order when the original had come in. "First thing we have to do, is make sure we stay as a group. So far we are still equal in number so as long as we stick together we should be fine from surprise attacks." Beat could see that Tab was straining when he said that as he looked at some of the bruises on Gum's slender body. He shook it off and continued. "Next thing we need to do is check our territory and make see what we still have. They haven't taken over everything yet or else they would be breaking down the door. Once we know exactly where we stand. We are going to take the fight to them. We are going to get aggressive and start taking territory like a fat kid in an unattended candy store. Once we have them on the ropes, we are going to find these cunts and we are going to destroy them. We are going to make sure they never dare to show their faces on our turf again. We are going to show ALL of Tokyo-to, that YOU. DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. THE. GG'S!"

Tab slammed his fist on the wall with each syllable staring straight into Gum's eyes like he was swearing his soul to the devil. Gum stood slowly and put her hand palm down between the three of them, Beat stood and placed his hands below hers, and Tab put his above. Then the pulled back quickly like drawing a sword, then punched hard back into the center, hitting each other's fist simultaneously.

They broke their huddle and went to different places of the garage, Tab cleaning up the map, Beat back in the kitchen, and Gum back to the couch. Each with renewed vigor and determination.

So folks there you have it. Chapter 4 is GOOD TO GO. I want you guys to remember that this was originally part of the 3rd chapter and that both combined is about 3/5s of the first. Which I feel is pretty good.

So anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 is going to be really good, I'm very excited it is very action packed and has the first official fight scene of the story.

So please review. I really enjoy compliments and it motivates me to write faster.


End file.
